Un propósito?, tal vez, estar contigo
by Kamikaze Chisaki
Summary: Un nuevo one shot de mi parte, espero que les guste como les gustó el anterior, esta vez tampoco tengo comentarios, veamos que les parece? *-*


ONE SHOT

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen solo y únicamente a CLAMP.

Un propósito?... tal vez, estar contigo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(El corazón tiene razones, que la razón no puede entender)**_

_**Lección número uno: **_

_**El fin, NO justifica los medios.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ese era uno de esos días que yo denominaba:

Aburridos

Extraños

Y muy, pero muy fríos….

Alargué la mano hacia el opaco vidrio de la ventana, que por la lluvia parecía haberse empañado de manera impresionante, y traté de limpiarlo, para poder ver hacia fuera.

Me pareció alarmante la cantidad de lluvia que estaba cayendo ese día, pude observar a la mayoría de las personas que bajaban de los camiones cercanos, correr para poder refugiarse del chaparrón, sin poder evitar pisar uno que otro charquito.

Suspiré y el aire calido de mi boca desempañó el vitral frente a mi.

No me di cuenta de cuando fue que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, gracias a la lluvia, los clientes parecían aumentar como abejas al panal. Sin embargo, estaba tan absorta mirando las acciones de los individuos frente a mis ojos, que en realidad no me había planteado el tener que volver la mirada.

El frío recorrió de nuevo mi piel y yo temblé.

Maldije el no haber escuchado a mi madre, que muy sabiamente había dicho que el frío iba a estar de perros y que debía llevarme más de un suéter al trabajo…

Pero acaso escuche??

No!...

Y es que ese era mi gran y mayor problema…

Normalmente yo solía hacer caso omiso a cualquier advertencia, sin importar la persona que me lo dijese, o de que se tratase…

Y claro… luego tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de mi propia estupidez…

Bravo Sakura!!

Junté mis manos y comencé a moverlas una contra la otra para que se me desentumieran. Ya después volví la mirada a la ventana.

Hey! Kinomoto!!... quieres dejar de andar holgazaneando de una buena vez!!

Si… esa voz… yo la podría reconocer en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora del día… por que normalmente la escuchaba siempre… últimamente hasta en mis sueños podía oírla.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, cuando la palabra "holgazaneando" salió de sus labios.

Vamos, apresúrate!, la mesa nueve necesita la cuenta.

Asentí sin más y me levanté del asiento que llevaba ocupando más de quince minutos.

Y bueno, como ustedes podrán ver, efectivamente, mi trabajo era este. Ser mesera me había parecido una muy buena opción… al principio claro está. Ya que al terminar la primera ronda el primer día de trabajo, había decidido maldecir hasta la mosca que volaba a mi alrededor, por que el dolor de piernas me estaba matando.

Ese, era mi trabajo de verano.

Llevaba ya más de un mes trabajando, sirviendo comida y limpiando mesas, con un lindo uniforme, que me hacía ver aún más pequeña de lo que era y eso no era muy agradable… por que a mis diecisiete años de edad, me creían tres años más joven.

Miré hacia en frente y me di cuenta de que ya, todas las mesas del local estaban ocupadas.

Suspiré y me decidí al fin a tomar la libretita que había dejado a un lado cuando me había decidido a tomar mi descanso.

Caminé unos pasos y miré al que me había dicho segundos antes aquellas palabras.

Ya estás lista?- preguntó alzando las cejas, en forma de sospecha.

Si, y para tu información, no estaba holgazaneando!, estaba tomando mi merecido descanso, sabes?... que tu seas un trabajador compulsivo no significa que todos lo seamos!- solté con gesto de fastidio mientras trataba de pasarlo de largo. Pude observar que en sus ojos había una pizca de burla, pero hice caso omiso.

Bueno, tu descanso terminó hace tres minutos, así que empieza a mover tu lindo trasero Kinomoto.

Me sentí sonrojar en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios.

Como me podía decir algo así!!... era como para que mi mano quedara plasmada en su estúpida cara. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, no estaba en posición de realizar semejante acto… al menos no en frente de tantas personas.

Hice girar mis pupilas una y otra vez como si en verdad estuviera cansada de escucharlo, y rogara al cielo por que le cayera un rayo justo a la mitad de su cabeza con su maldito cabello desordenado!!

Eres de lo peor!- gemí yo, tratando de no hacer demasiado escándalo.

Si, me lo han dicho anteriormente, pero para serte sincero, me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que pienses, solo me importa que vayas allá.- dijo señalando la mesa frente a la ventana.- y cobres la cuenta, tenemos mucha gente esperando lugares y no es el momento para discutir de cosas triviales.- dijo con mirada firme y luego salió de mi camino.

Bufé por centésima vez en el día…

Y es que ese tipo era in-so-por-ta-ble!!

Me metí la libretita en el delantal, y pasé justo por la mesa de las órdenes, tomando la de la mesa nueve, que era justo a donde me dirigía.

Saqué rápidamente la suma de las comidas que los inquilinos de la mesa había ingerido y me detuve segundos después a su lado.

Son 75.90, se paga en caja. Gracias por haber venido, vuelvan pronto!- me despedí yo con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro… y es que los pies me estaban matando. Había trabajado por más de diez horas… lo doble de mi turno, por que una de mis compañeras había faltado… al parecer la pobre Nami, era asediada por escarlatina… y a mi no me había quedado de otra más que aceptar el doble turno.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, como para darme las suficientes fuerzas para seguir y me volví para tomar la orden de otra de las mesas…

Y Dios… todavía me quedaban dos horas de trabajo!!

Bien muchachos, hora de cerrar!!

Escuché la voz del señor "jefe", como todos acostumbrábamos llamarlo y agradecí mentalmente que todo hubiese terminado ya.

Al fin podía regresar a mi casa, para meterme en mi agradable cama y dormir un rato.

Tomé los pasos faltantes a los cambiadores y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Supuse que ya varios se habían ido, por que la única que estaba ahí ahora era la vieja señora de la limpieza, que al verme entrar me regaló una muy agradable sonrisa.

Mucho trabajo verdad?- preguntó recogiendo una de las bolsas de basura del baño.

Bastante… estoy muerta! Lo que daría por no tener que regresar caminando a mi casa!- hice un pequeño puchero que la vieja captó bastante bien, y dejó salir una pequeña risilla.

Descansa niña.

Si, usted también señora Kamiya nos vemos mañana.

Bien, bien.- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, y tomando mi maleta salí de los cambiadores.

Las luces del local estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, y solo quedaban unos cuantos chicos de limpieza.

Nos vemos Sakura!

Hasta mañana Haru, que descanses.-Dije regalándole una sonrisa al chico de gafas y cabello rizado, que subía las bancas en las mesas.

Tomé la puerta de servicio para no dar toda la vuelta al local y comencé a caminar hacia el otro lado de la avenida.

Me lamenté que mi casa estuviese algo lejos del lugar, y mis pies me lastimaban ya demasiado, así que me detuve unos segundos.

Me impresionas Kinomoto… trabajaste bastante duro hoy.

La voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y gemí internamente antes de volverme, al chico que poco después de mi, había salido del restaurante, con el casco de su motocicleta al brazo.

Oh… gracias, eres muy amable en reconocerlo…- solté yo con sarcasmo y volví a ponerme en marcha. Maldije a los cuatro vientos, en mi mente claro, por el dolor que sentía. La risa grave de él me hizo hervir la sangre.

- Wow, wow, estamos de malas eh?

Escucha.- dije volviéndome lentamente.- Estoy sumamente cansada, y no tengo la menor intensión de discutir ni de detenerme por más tiempo del necesario, así que por que no mejor nos despedimos aquí.

Vale, vale. Necesitas que te lleve?- la pregunta me dejó seca, pero luego de unos segundos negué como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

No gracias. Buenas noches de todos modos.

Vamos!, sabes bien que voy para allá… por que no quieres que te lleve?- preguntó justo cuando yo ya comenzaba a caminar, señalando su casco.

Esas cosas, no son seguras.- no entendí muy bien, porque al parecer tuve que haber dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo, por la cara que puso.

Está bien, como quieras.- consiguió decir él con sorna y una media sonrisa, como si le causara gracia dejarme sola y……… casi coja. Su endemoniado vehículo estaba a unos metros de distancia de nosotros.- nos vemos mañana entonces.

Sin otra palabra más, se colocó el caso, mientras caminaba al aparto, negro último modelo, lo había escuchado decir eso mientras estábamos en el trabajo algunas semanas antes.

Me debatí unos segundos…

Y es que estaba muy cansada… pero por nada del mundo podía pedirle que me llevara…

Llevé mi mirada a mi muñeca. Eran las once y media de la noche… y yo no solía regresar tan tarde a mi casa… maldición!! Y para terminar peor, mañana tenía que volver de vacaciones de pascua, a la escuela.

Li!!- a mi llamado, él se volvió antes de subirse a la motocicleta.

Si?... que puedo hacer por ti?- concedió él en tono burlón. Me remordía la conciencia…. Pero bueno, que más daba ya.

Puedes… crees que podrías… llevarme?- solté sin esperar demasiado de él.

Tendré que pensarlo.- afirmó segundos después. Y yo bufé y me di media vuelta.

Olvídalo Li!- su risa volvió a ponerme histérica y preferí seguir caminando.

Dios… era solo una broma Kinomoto. Vamos, súbete.- dijo acercándose hasta mi, con la motocicleta. Retorcí mis manos y me llevé un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Donde…??

Donde que?

Donde me subo?- pregunté en voz baja, cuando comprendí que no había entendido mi pregunta.

Pues detrás, donde más?- me molestó su tono de obviedad, y es que, que quería, yo nunca había subido a una motocicleta antes. – Tengo un casco atrás, póntelo.- asentí y llevé mi mirada hacia atrás, para después tomar el casco de color rojo. Era muy grande, así que cuando me lo puse, prácticamente me tapaba los ojos, traté de componerlo, pero no pude hacer nada.- que diablos haces?!- exclamó volviéndose a mi con una sonrisa.- es al revés Kinomoto… ves??... el puente va hacia el frente.- dijo haciendo un movimiento diestro y colocando bien el casco.- súbete ya, niña.- me sonrojé por el apelativo, y tomando valor, me subí tratando de que la falda de mi uniforme no subiera demasiado.- lindas piernas.

Justo iba a azotarle en la cabeza, cuando su maldito aparato arrancó!

Y es que me daba cuenta de que ese muchacho, podía sacarme de mis cabales con una facilidad envidiable. Gemí internamente y me agarré con fuerza de sus hombros pegando mi cuerpo al suyo cuando la motocicleta dio su fatal arranque.

* * *

Pude vislumbrar mi casa, ya a unos cuantos metros, y agradecí al cielo por haberme llevado a salvo a mi querido hogar… y es que yo odiaba subirme a ese tipo de vehículos!!

La marcha desaceleró y después de algunos segundos ya estaba frente a la puerta.

No fue tan difícil verdad??- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona cuando detuvo por fin la motocicleta, permitiendo que me bajara de la misma con cuidado.

No tienes idea.- proferí intentando quitarme el amarre del casco de debajo del cuello.

Niña, por dios!, que acaso no te enseñaron a hacer y deshacer nudos en el parvulario?- preguntó jalándome hacia él, para después quitar de un movimiento rápido el casco, de mi cabeza. Traté de hacer caso omiso a su comentario, y tomé mis cosas de la parte de atrás del asiento.

Como sea. Gracias, por haberme traído.

Si claro, esto se almacenará a todas las deudas que tienes conmigo.

Cuales deudas?! Además, es de muy mala educación, cobrar los favores Li. No puedes hacerlo!- reprimí quedamente mientras el ponía en marcha de nuevo la motocicleta.

Apostamos?... Buenas noches Kinomoto.

Supongo que es demasiado pedir.- suspiré y me decidí a meterme a la casa.

Supuse que ya todos debían estar dormidos, por que no escuchaba ni un solo ruido en la casa, y por la oscuridad que asechaba a la misma, no había demasiadas opciones.

Me sentí mal de no haber podido despedirme de mis padres antes de dormir, costumbre que tenía siempre muy, muy presente… no pregunten.

Subí las escaleras con cuidado y en cuanto llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido, para luego tomar una ducha caliente… mis músculos la reclamaban a muerte.

Justo segundos después de que saliera de tomar el baño, ya vestida con mi conjunto de pijama de nubes con caritas sonrientes, mi celular sonó con fuerza.

Me volví a la mesita de cama, y me acerqué con rapidez, maldiciendo en voz baja mi descuido, como se me había podido olvidar el celular??... de seguro estaba muy molesto.

Tomé el pequeño aparato, que temblaba y sonaba quedamente, en mis manos y abrí la tapa…

Como lo supuse…

"_Donde diablos te metiste nena!!, llevo toda la tarde tratando de localizarte, sabes que me molesta mucho no saber donde te encuentras… bueno, saldré a tomar unas copas con los chicos, mañana te veo. Y quieres decirle a tu prima que deje de meter sus narices donde no le incumbe!?... hoy regañé un poco con ella… ptss solo me hace perder el tiempo. Igual, buenas noches"_

Tuve que aguantar un suspiro de cansancio, mezclado con varias cosas que aún no era capaz de nombrar.

Por que Tomoyo, siempre tenía que terminar discutiendo con él??...

Pero bueno, la culpa no era totalmente de ella… Yuu, también tenía un carácter bastante extraño.

Suspiré por enésima vez en el día, y me decidí a dejar todo de lado, para poder irme a la cama de una buena vez por todas.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**UN MES ANTES**_

_Tombe la neige  
Tu ne viendras pas ce soir  
Tombe la neige  
Et mon coeur s'habille de noir  
Ce soyeux cortege  
Tout en larmes blanches  
L'oiseau sur la branche  
Pleure le sortilege_

Tu ne viendras pas ce soir  
Me crie mon désespoir  
Mais tombe la neige  
Impassible manege

Tombe la neige  
Tu ne viendras pas ce soir  
Tombe la neige  
Tout est blanc de désespoir  
Triste certitude  
Le froid et l'absence  
Cet odieux silence  
Blanche solitude

Tu ne viendras pas ce soir  
Me crie mon désespoir  
Mais tombe la neige  
Impassible manege

Llevó su dedo índice al manos libres del aparato, que ahora descansaba en su bolsillo, y subió el volumen de la canción de nuevo, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño cada vez que el hombre en cuestión pronunciaba las frases… y es que, a penas llevaba algunos meses en esa patética clase de francés, como para poder entender que coños decía la maldita letra!

Dejó salir el aire que había en sus pulmones con un quejumbroso suspiro, y justo después de eso, la calle comenzó a parecer mucho más angosta que antes, por lo que sin mucha prisa en realidad, tornó a la izquierda, tratando de no resbalar con lo pequeña que era la acera.

Ésa, era su ruta de todas las mañanas, y no le molestaba para nada ir algo apretado. Claro está, el camino hacia el instituto, era mucho más largo por esas calles maltrechas y algo sucias, pero mientras más se demorara en llegar a ese maldito lugar al que había estado destinado a ir todos los días de su vida, o al menos los dieciséis de sus casi diecinueve años que llevaba viviendo en esa pequeña ciudad, era mucho mejor.

Y justo volvía a poner "play" al dispositivo, cuando la reja verde oscuro se alzó, a pocos metros de él.

Con un gesto de fastidio, antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, colocó su mochila en su hombro derecho, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa blanca de algodón y se desató un poco la corbata azul marino que asediaba a su cuello sin piedad, y al fin, sin prestar demasiada atención al guardia de todas las malditas mañanas, que lo saludó con una sonrisa, pasó a través de la puerta.

Siguió caminando por el jardín del instituto más grande de la ciudad, pasando de largo los saludos que, pequeños grupos de chicas y chicos le lanzaban al paso, cosa bastante normal en las mañanas.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el timbre sonara, anunciando la entrada de los alumnos a las aulas… pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado… de hecho, su mente estaba ocupada en algo completamente alejado de lo anterior… algo que lo había tenido despierto más de lo normal… y eso, no era nada bueno.

Y es que había recibido la noticia, justo el día anterior, y aún no se lo podía creer.

Para fines un poco más claros, Shaoran había recibido la noticia de dos de los chicos de su grupo…

Y le habían dado unas ganas tremendas de agarrar a palazos al estúpido que desde que eran pequeños se hacía llamar su "mejor amigo"

Bah!

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y masajeó la parte lateral de la misma, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a desaparecer el dolor… o a calmarlo tan siquiera, al igual que los miles de pensamientos que rondaban por su mente en esos instantes.

Como podía él, concebir una idea de esas?!, aún más cuando era bastante obvio, que todos estaban en contra de la decisión que el chico de ojos azules había tomado hacía escasos tres o cuatro días.

- "Hey!! Viejo!!, estas sordo?!"

_**(Shaoran)**_

Me detuve por unos momentos en cuanto escuché la voz, que me llamaba fuertemente, y haciendo cara de pocos amigos me volví, hasta quedar cara a cara, con un chico de cabellos oscuros.

Lo siento Haru- respondí quitándome los audífonos lentamente y dejándolos caer hacia el frente.

Eá… da igual… y bien?, al menos escuchabas algo bueno?- sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, tomó uno de los audífonos y se lo colocó en el oído, para después hacer un gesto de extrañeza, ese gesto que lo caracterizaba cuando algo le parecía desagradable, o ajeno a él.- Dios… pero que es esto??... en que porquerías andas Shaoran?

Es francés, idiota.- respondí sarcásticamente.- supongo que alguna vez habrás escuchado hablar de él no?...

Para que te miento!- su risa, bastante conocida por mi, llegó hasta mis oídos y preferí volver a colocarme los audífonos. – Oye viejo… - comenzó él, y yo alcé una de mis pobladas cejas castañas, para que supiera que tenía toda mi atención… - hablaste con lo muchachos ayer, verdad?

Si, Otani me lo dijo.- corroboré.

Y?... vas a hablar con Eriol?

A la sola mención del nombre, de mi supuesto mejor amigo, una de mis cejas se alzo a modo de respuesta no muy agradable, y segundos después asentí.

No me animaba del todo, aún, pero no tenía otra opción cierto?

Respiré con dificultad en cuanto entramos por la puerta de entrada del edificio del instituto, y pasé de largo de nuevo a todos los que posaban su mirada en mi.

Mientras me dirigía a mi primera clase y materia menos agradable, para mi.

Literatura.

Me gustaba bastante leer, ese no era el problema… más era el hecho de que lo único que parecíamos ver en esa clase, era… como explicarlo?... absolutamente nada… si, eso era.

A mi gusto el profesor era un completo SNOB en el tema… quiero decir… era un ingeniero, por el amor de dios!! Desde cuando un ingeniero tiene la capacidad para enseñar literatura!...

Alboroté más mi cabello en cuanto llegamos al aula, y con Haru pisándome los talones al fin atravesamos la puerta.

Hola Li, buenos días!!- la voz aguda de una de las chicas con la que me topé en cuanto tomé tres pasos, me detuvo, solo segundos, por que simplemente asintiendo a su saludo, me dirigí a mi lugar, que ahora estaba ocupado con varios de mis amigos.

En donde está Eriol?- preguntó Haru yendo al grano prácticamente mientras yo dejaba caer al suelo mis "utensilios escolares"

No ha llegado aún.- respondió Otani, el chico pelirrojo estaba absorto en lo que al parecer Takashi llevaba varios días haciendo.

Que putadas son esas viejo?!, Juraría que estás aún más loco que Shaoran… la clase de Francés lo tiene de los nervios.- comenzó Haru, con sorna.

Es contemporáneo!- grito Takashi defendiendo su obra de arte.- Y yo lo hice… JA! muérete de envidia Michael Anzelmo!!

Es Angello, idiota!

Como sea.

Ya sabes que es lo que vas a decirle a Eriol… Shaoran tienes que hacerlo entrar en razón.- Daisuke tomó su lápiz y lo puso justo detrás de su oreja, como acostumbraba a hacerlo todas las mañanas. Tomé un poco de aire… pero que diantres esperaban que yo hiciera!!

Ese amigo nuestro suena como a caso perdido.- intuyó Otani poniéndose la muñequera que su novia Koizumi le había regalado unos días antes.

Justo iba a responderle, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, entrando al fin, el que todos habíamos estado esperando. Pude captar con una rapidez inmensa, las miradas que los otros chicos me enviaban y bufé quedamente.

Puf! Pensé que no iba a lograrlo!... Vaya… que estás haciendo Takashi?

Ya lo terminé. Es algo que me pidió la señorita Mihara para la clase de arte.- respondió el aludido, con las mejillas coloradas.

Oh si! lo olvidaba… tu querida señorita Mihara se pondrá contenta al ver que has conseguido…………… hacer………

Las manchas de pintura más extrañas en la historia de la humanidad?- completó Daisuke, cuando se dio cuenta de que Eriol no tenía idea de lo que parecía ese pedazo de tela maltrecho. Otani sonrió divertido y asintió dándole la razón al otro pelirrojo.

Tomen asiento!, no tengo tiempo para perder!- la voz aguda del profesor nos hizo poner cara de disgusto, y me dejé caer en mi lugar despreocupadamente.

Como si a nosotros nos encantara su clase.- susurró Eriol y yo sonreí ante su contestación.

Tiene acaso, algo que agregar a la clase señor Hiraguizawa?

No, no señor, prosiga por favor.- dijo Eriol en voz alta, mientras se volvía a verme.

Donde estuviste todo el maldito día de ayer?, teníamos práctica de soccer los olvidaste?- la pregunta saló de mis labios, más como reclamo, que como lo que en verdad era.

Lo siento viejo…. Tuve unas cosas que hacer.

Como que?, contonearte en frente de esa chica… cualquiera que sea su nombre?

Se llama Tomoyo, y si, estuve tratando de hablar con ella.

Eriol… amigo, escucha, no se como hacerte entrar en razón tu sabes,…- intenté continuar, pero una mirada de odio contenido por parte del hombre frente a la clase me hizo callar… ya llevaba cinco reportes en lo que llevaba del mes…

* * *

Entramos en el comedor del instituto, y pudimos vislumbrar a los muchachos sentados en la mesa que ocupábamos normalmente. Eriol y yo nos acercamos en cuanto Otani levantó el brazo con gesto indiferente, para que pudiéramos ubicarlos.

Pensábamos que algo les había sucedido… se tardaron horas!- dijo Daisuke con gesto molesto mientras tomaba un trago de su soda de naranja.

Eriol se quedó en el pasillo mientras el profesor hablaba conmigo.- Otani trató de aguantarse la carcajada, pero no pudo lograrlo.

Oh Shaoran… ese viejo la trae contigo!!

Donde esta Takashi?- pregunté mirando por todos lados, para calmar las burlas en mi contra.

Mihara, lo detuvo a mitad de camino y lo llevó a su despacho… ese Takashi si que tiene suerte, con eso de que se está tirando a la buena de…

No lo digas Daisuke, no necesitamos sentirnos peor de lo que ya nos sentimos ahora.- dijo Haru con media sonrisa.- pero bueno… ahora queremos hablar de algo… más. No es así Shaoran?

Si.- respondió Daisuke por mi.- Eriol, tenemos que hablar… ya sabes, lo nuestro no son las charlas, y puedes hacer lo que desees, pero ya llegó muy lejos.

Eriol bufó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras hacía girar sus pupilas con fastidio.

Bien… hablen.

No lo tomes a mal, viejo.- comencé yo cuando me aclaré la garganta.- pero no es bueno que vayas detrás de esa chica…

Daidouji no es terreno confiable.- soltó Haru, y yo fruncí el ceño… dios, que tenía en el cerebro!!

Tomoyo, no es una cosa, y menos un terreno Haru. No vuelvas a decirlo de esa forma- su voz se tornó suave y baja, su calma de siempre se volvió aún más marcada y Haru se angustió.

Lo siento… no quise decirlo así…

Eriol… Daidouji no está saliendo con ese chico, Toji?- pregunté tratando de desviar el tema.

Si… pero…

Viejo, sé que es difícil comprenderlo, pero, los problemas que hemos tenido con Toji Asakura y con su grupo no te dicen nada?- comenzó ahora Daisuke.

Tomoyo no tiene nada que ver con las chorradas que haga su grupo de amigos o conocidos.

Y es que si lo tiene. No puedes estar con ella, por la simple y sencilla razón de que Toji es su novio… y a el no le va a agradar mucho que ella esté contigo… y sabes muy bien que Toji siempre está buscando pleito con quien se le cruce en el camino… lo sabes por experiencia propia.- continuó el pelirrojo.

Les darías una muy buena razón para comenzar con los problemas con nosotros… y…

Asakura, no la merece.

Bien… y que vas a hacer?, por que yo no veo como…

La amo.

Ante la afirmación, absolutamente todos, nos quedamos callados.

Y es que Eriol, jamás había dicho una cosa así…. Ni siquiera a ninguna de sus novias anteriores.

Suspiré y por un momento mi mente quedó en blanco.

Amor?...

Me reí mentalmente de ese pensamiento… por que era algo de lo que yo en realidad, odiaba hablar.

Ningún sentimiento de ese tipo, existía en mi vocabulario ya…

No es cierto Shaoran?

Me sentí sacado de la nube blanca que ahora constituía mi punto de visión, y regresé mi mirada a Otani, que ahora me miraba sonriente.

Lo siento… no estaba prestando atención.

Solo estaba diciendo a Eriol, que si se empeña, y si en verdad quiere a esta chica, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, es ayudar, no?... te molesta?

No…… claro.- pero yo no estaba muy seguro de querer enfrentarme de nuevo a Yuu Toonami… por que sabía que esta vez… no iba a poder reprimir mi odio contenido.

* * *

No prendí la luz de la recámara, no quería despertar a Wei, que (yo nunca sabré como hace eso) sabía perfectamente cuando y como llegaba yo al departamento.

Maldije en voz baja cuando tuve que torcer mi muñeca, ya maltrecha por los golpes, para volver a girar la manija de la puerta y cerrarla con cuidado.

Camine casi cojeando hasta la cama y me senté haciendo una leve mueca de dolor contenido. Gracias al cielo, había salido, a comparación de los contrincantes, bastante bien librado de la pelea.

Abrí el cajón al lado de mi cama y saqué una botella con alcohol y un algodón que con cuidado coloqué, después de haberlo mojado con el líquido, en la comisura de mis labios… de donde la sangre no había dejado de salir desde que había recibido el golpe del fuerte puño de quien me había tocado ahora combatir…… para después de partirle la cabeza en dos, irme en contra de Toonami.

Me di cuenta de que básicamente, no podía cerrar el ojo derecho. El hematoma que tenía alrededor era demasiado grande y voluptuoso.

Así que después de ponerme un poco de alcohol en la bolsa morada que rodeaba mi ojo, saqué una navaja del mismo cajón. Odiaba hacerlo, pero no había otra opción, si lo dejaba, era posible que la bolsa creciera con la sangre ya coagulada.

Abrí la navaja, y llevándola cerca de mi ojo, tomé un poco de aire y coloqué un lápiz en mi boca para acallar el gemido de dolor que de seguro iba a salir de mis labios. Sentí la hoja de metal abrir la piel de mi rostro mientras el líquido caliente y rojo escurría poco a poco. Apreté el lápiz con los dientes, y después de milésimas de segundos separé la hoja de mi piel. Respiré con alivio cuando volví a guardar la navaja en el cajón, la hinchazón había desaparecido, y podía abrir mi ojo de nuevo.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, por que la rodilla me molestaba mucho, y me dirigí al baño.

La puerta ya estaba abierta, así que simplemente me adentré prendiendo la luz. Me miré en el espejo y fruncí el ceño levemente, para después abrir la llave de la regadera y comenzar a quitarme la ropa.

En cuanto el chorro de agua caliente viajó por mi cuerpo mi rostro ardió, pude ver la sangre que se mezclaba con el agua lentamente.

No me sentí mal… ni siquiera estaba consiente del verdadero dolor que debía sentir por aquellas heridas, en cambio, solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Eriol había logrado retener a Daidouji con él ya por algún tiempo, pero Toji no se dejó así de fácil.

Ese mismo día, cuando salimos de la práctica de soccer, el grupo de Yuu Toonami, nos había detenido al salir del campo de entrenamiento… y sin darnos tiempo alguno, habían comenzado a pelear… y nosotros respondimos.

No era la primera vez que nos sucedía algo así con ellos.

Distaba de ser la primera o la segunda.

Pero hacía ya algunos meses que todos nosotros, por petición mía, habíamos evitado cualquier tipo de roce o enfrentamiento con ellos… por que yo estaba tratando de evitar lo que justamente había sucedido ya.

El odio fluyó en mis venas cuando recordé la noticia que había llegado a mis oídos…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Me quedé parado, casi como si me hubieran privado de cualquier movimiento, cuando escuché lo que salió de boca del mal nacido con el que peleaba ahora…

Te sorprende saberlo?- preguntó casi arrastrando las palabras.- si… lo supuse.

De que hablas?- cuestioné yo, como si no quisiera entenderlo en realidad.

No te hagas el imbécil Li… ya te lo dije. Ella está muerta.

Por que nunca… nunca me enteré de eso?...

Ah no?... pensé que lo sabías… estaba embarazada.- dijo casi como si esa fuera toda la explicación que yo debería tener… supongo que si lo era… por que yo entendí todo en ese instante.

Eres un maldito!!- exclamé con furia mientras me lanzaba contra él, golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas, sin que ya nada pudiera detenerme…

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared de la bañera y apreté con fuerza mis manos, haciendo puños.

Y es que…

Cierto que ella me había engañado…

Y Yuu no había perdido oportunidad para revolcarse con ella, una y otra vez…

Pero ni ella ni el bebé habían tenido la culpa de que él fuese un irresponsable como mal nacido…

Incluso al final se había salido con la suya…

Cuando la había matado a ella y al bebé… en un "accidente" de auto, tal como me lo había hecho saber en ese mismo momento.

Y es que yo sabía que la venganza distaba de ser buena… pero no podía reprimir el impulso de hacer sufrir a ese pelmazo con todas mis fuerzas… y lo iba a lograr, por supuesto que sí…

Estaba más que seguro que iba a lograr vengarme de Yuu Toonami, aún si era lo último que debía hacer.

_**FIN DEL FLAS BACK**_

_**UN MES DESPUÉS**_

Y así había comenzado todo……………

Sin embargo, como podría haber sabido yo, que iba a ser ella…

Negué con la cabeza en cuanto estacioné la motocicleta en el estacionamiento de mi departamento. Me quité el casco de color verde y lo aseguré al volante del vehículo.

Saqué las llaves que tintinearon en cuanto las tomé en mis manos y cerré la bolsa inferior de mi mochila, para después llevármela al hombro y caminar hasta que me topé con la puerta de entrada al edificio que pase sin ningún problema.

Había pasado un mes, tal vez un poco más desde que yo había tomado la decisión de pelear con los tíos que nos habían retado ya muchas veces.

Justo al siguiente día, me prometí a mi mismo, cuando platicaba con mis amigos, que tenía que cumplir con lo que me había propuesto…

Y es que el saber que Yuu, había estado saliendo con esta chica… en esos días yo aún no sabía su nombre, me hacía sentir una repulsión tan grande que no podía contenerla.

Como podía engañar a las personas tan fácilmente??

Y no puedo negar que en un principio había solo tratado de hacer migas con su nueva "novia" para poder separarla del estúpido de Toonami, incluso tenía sus mismos talleres y había conseguido compartir algunas de sus clases. Por último había tomado el mismo empleo que ella… pero después…

Que sucedió después?...

Nunca llegué a saberlo… por que ahora… todo parecía distinto.

No tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que había cambiado… yo…

Lo único que quería ahora, era separarla de él… pero no por venganza de mi parte, sino por el propio bien de esta chica…

Y es que Sakura…

Sakura era diferente a cualquiera que yo hubiera conocido antes, como podía alguien como ella, estar con un estúpido como Yuu??

Algo que aún no me podía contestar.

Tomé un poco de aire, y entré al departamento.

Buenas noches joven Shaoran.

Hola Wei… disculpa por el retraso.

_**(Sakura)**_

Si Tomoyo… ya me lo dijiste.- susurré con cansancio de nuevo.

Estoy muy contenta!!- siguió la voz del otro lado del teléfono.- puedes creerlo??

Si… en serio que puedo creerlo… digo después de que me lo repetiste unas setenta veces, te prometo que creeré cualquier cosa que me digas.- dije deshaciendo mi cama, para poder acostarme.

Sakura… estás bien?

Eh?... si… por que lo preguntas?- pregunté ahora yo, sentándome en la cama con el rostro sonrojado.

Pues… no… es que normalmente no te pones así de………… bueno, no lo sé, lo que si se, es que algo te sucede. No te agradó lo que te dije?

No!, por supuesto que me agradó!, ya sabes que Eriol me agrada mucho!... es solo que, estoy un poco cansada Tomoyo. Podríamos hablar mañana?

Eh… claro Sakura, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Hasta mañana.- dije cortando antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

Y es que estaba tan, pero tan molesta!! Como me pudo haber sucedido algo como eso!!

_**FLASH BACK**_

Me di cuenta de que había pasado ya mucho tiempo, en el jardín del instituto, y es que últimamente tenía algunos problemas con Yuu, y justamente nos habíamos molestado hacía algunas horas, y yo, como siempre hacía cuando tenía un problema, me refugiaba debajo de mi árbol favorito, algo alejado de la gente del instituto… y por esa misma razón, había llegado tarde a clase de arte…

KINOMOTO!! Veinte minutos después de clase, haciendo limpieza, me escuchaste?!

Claro que cuando la señorita Mihara me había gritado eso, yo no podía culparla… por que siempre escogía esa clase para llegar tarde?!

Bufé cuando la misma Chiharu Mihara me dejó pasar no sin otorgarme una de sus miradas llenas de enfado, que la hacían ver casi como una señora gruñona. Pero Mihara tenía a penas veintidós años… así que básicamente, eran juegos de mi mente… quizá era yo la que le agregaba las arrugas.

Me encogí de hombros no sin antes echar una mirada a la clase, topándome con una miel, que no me agradó nada.

Y es que solo Li Shaoran podía mirar con burla de esa forma tan brutal!! Pero que demonios le sucedía al crío ese?!

Me senté en mi lugar y pasé lo que restaba de la clase… que eran escasos veinte minutos, tratando de hacer una maldita escultura de arcilla!!... y es que yo era pésima trabajando con arcilla y Mihara lo sabía a la perfección!

Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera era que el modelo de la escultura o figura de arcilla fuera difícil… de hecho se reducía a ser un jarrón, de un color muy feo por cierto.

Fruncí el ceño cuando el timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir.

Ten la amabilidad de cerrar el salón cuando salgas Kinomoto. Espero que puedas hacer tan siquiera eso.- me dijo Mihara cuando salía ya por la puerta.

Y yo, como niña desesperada que me sentía, le saque la lengua a la puerta cerrada.

Una risa me hizo volverme.

Pero que demonios seguía haciendo él ahí!!

No me cabe la menor duda de lo niña que eres Kinomoto.

Cierra tu bocaza Li, no necesito ni me interesa saber que es lo que piensas o puedes llegar a pensar.- dije subiendo la voz en cada palabra, mientras me las trataba de arreglar en hacer la maldita escultura de arcilla.

Necesitas ayuda con eso?- preguntó acercándose a mi con paso lento.

No, estoy bien, muchas gracias Li.- respondí, maldiciendo en mi mente, ya me había cansado de estar parada en frente de la mesa… por que diantrés no había banco alguno cerca?!

Bueno… pero si sigues así, no vas a poder salir de aquí hasta mañana…- hice rodar mis pupilas cuando lo escuché decir lo anterior… y es que el tenía razón.

Mmm

Te propongo algo. Yo te ayudo a hacer ese...- y se detuvo para contemplar mi trabajo.- intento de jarrón… pero a cambio, tienes que empezar a llamarme por mi nombre.

Fruncí el ceño… que tipo de propuesta era esa??

Llámame Shaoran de ahora en adelante.- pidió mientras se despojaba del saco azul marino, y quedaba con la camisa blanca desfajada. – Yo te llamaré Sakura.

Da igual.- susurré volviéndome al intento de jarrón, como el lo había llamado.- Y bien Shaoran.- dije haciendo énfasis en su nombre, pero no pude seguir, por que justo él ya se había acercado a mi por atrás, pegando su pecho en mi espalda.

Sentí que me recorría un escalofrío extraño y salté hacia un lado, pero uno de sus brazos que había caído justo a mi lado en la mesa impidió mi huída.

Que haces?!- exclamé yo, tratando de separarme de él como si se tratase de un bicho raro. Su risa me sacó de mis casillas, y me volví hasta quedar de frente a él. Me molestaba mucho esa posición en la que nos encontrábamos… la incomodidad se hizo presente en mi con rapidez. – Deja de reírte y hazte a un lado, quieres?- intenté colocando mis manos en su pecho.

Error mío. Su camisa estaba desabrochada de la parte superior… y yo podía ver…… bueno, _**podía ver. **_

Muévete!!- exclamé de nuevo, alejando mis manos de su pecho, como si el solo contacto me quemara.

Vas a dejar que te ayude o no?- preguntó sonriendo, aún sin dejarme paso.

NO!

Bien.

Las cosas pasaron muy, muy rápido.

En cuanto él dijo lo anterior, se hizo a un lado rápidamente, provocando que el golpe, que yo estaba a punto de atizarle, me mandara a mi, a volar…

Pero él no se quedó atrás, por que para evitar mi caída, se había acercado, y había tropezado con una de las patas de la mesa de madera.

El resultado?

Yo, con un dolor agudo en la rodilla, encima del cuerpo de Shaoran Li.

Pero eso no fue todo. Justo cuando, bastante molesta por su "estúpida" reacción, como había murmurado segundos después, había comenzado a levantarme, dos brazos me rodearon la cintura… y los ojos miel frente a los míos relampaguearon con extrañeza.

Cuidado!

Ahora fui yo, la que terminó por debajo de él.

Estaba a punto de reclamar y exigirle que se quitara de encima, cuando escuché un CRASH!!, y por inercia… mis ojos terminaron cerrados, mientras me encogía debajo del cuerpo encima mío.

Al mismo tiempo como se cerraron, mis ojos se abrieron con rapidez segundos después, encontrándome con los miel, que me miraron con un destello de preocupación contenida.

Estás bien?- preguntó luego de un instante.

Me di cuenta de que con la vuelta que habíamos dado, debía haberme dado fuerte en la cabeza, contra el piso… pero extrañamente no sentía dolor alguno.

Y solo me di cuenta después, de que su mano, debajo de mi nuca, había evitado cualquier contacto con el piso.

Me sonrojé estúpidamente, mientras trataba de levantarme.

Si… estoy eh… bien.- dije suavemente, observando a mi alrededor, los pedazos de arcilla seca regados en todo el piso de mármol.

El de ojos miel, se incorporó y se sentó, apoyando un brazo en la rodilla y recargando la cabeza en la mesa de madera, que ahora parecía estar firmemente sujeta al suelo.

Bien… menos mal que no fue la mesa la que se nos cayó encima eh?

Traté de sonreír con él, pero de pronto, mis ojos se encontraron con algo desagradable…

Y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol…

Que pasa?- preguntó sin en realidad entender por que lo miraba así.

Tu… tu estás sangrando!

Shoran se llevó rápidamente la palma de la mano a la parte superior de su ceja y luego separó su mano, observando el líquido de color escarlata.

Ah… si, creo que fue ahí donde aterrizó tu precioso jarrón.- dijo con sorna, pero paró cuando vio que yo aún estaba preocupada.- estoy bien Sakura… eh pasado por peores.- aseguró sonriendo. Y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

_**(Shaoran)**_

La de ojos verdes, se levantó del suelo y después fue corriendo hasta su lugar, ante mi mirada interrogante.

Su mochila, que ahora descansaba en una de las sillas a mitad del aula, fue tomada con rapidez por ella. Y segundos después, regresó corriendo hasta mi, inclinándose a mi lado.

Levanté las cejas, por que no comprendía que estaba haciendo, pero me ardió un poco, así que preferí quedarme en la anterior posición.

Sakura había tomado un trapo de los que usábamos en clase, y se acercó un poco más a mi.

No te muevas.

No lo haré.- aseguré casi automáticamente, mientras la miraba hacer, con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

Con suavidad que me exasperó… acercó la tela a mi herida y comenzó a presionar para limpiarla…

Dios… era tan linda…

_Wow… momento… en que demonios estás pensando Shaoran?_

La cosa que había sacado de su mochila, era una pequeña bandita, que colocó en mi herida segundos después, con mucho cuidado. Y yo sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se borró, cuando me di cuenta de que su mano comenzó a temblar.

Sakura, que te pasa?

te sientes mejor?- preguntó levantándose repentinamente.

Yo?... si claro, ya te lo dije que no fue para tanto… - aseguré siguiéndole. Ella se giró y su rostro estaba pálido. Me alarmé y me acerqué a ella, tocando con mi mano su mejilla.- Que te pasa?

Yo… la sangre no…- y no pudo decir más.

Al siguiente instante, había caído justamente a tiempo, que yo la tomaba en brazos, completamente desmayada.

* * *

Me sentí mucho más tranquilo, cuando la enfermera me dijo que ella estaba bien.

Había hecho una entrada casi de película.

Abriendo la puerta como si fuera el fin del mundo, con la chica en brazos, claro que la señora Utada, me había mirado casi fulminándome por el escándalo que había hecho, para después asegurarme de que Sakura estaba bien.

La había acostado en una de las camillas, y la enfermera me había hecho salir del pequeño cuartito donde ahora estaban las dos del mismo sexo.

Ya ahí estaba yo, sentado fuera de la enfermería, esperando a que ella saliera en cualquier momento.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared, pasando una de mis manos por la bandita de color rosa que ella me había puesto…

Y suspiré.

Y me dí cuenta de que algo iba muy, muy mal…

Pero no pude seguir pensando de nada, por que justo escuché los pasos de la muchacha.

Gracias, y disculpe la molestia.- la escuché decir antes de salir de la enfermería.

No te apures niña… te sientes mejor?

Si, ya estoy bien.

Me levanté de la silla y coloqué mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón, cuando ella salió por la puerta.

Sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los míos e inmediatamente se fijaron en algo lejano.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y las manos entrelazadas frente a su falda.

Lo siento… fue muy amable de tu parte el traerme hasta acá, gracias.

Estás bien?

Si… es solo que… yo…- me miró por unos segundos, y volvió a mirar a otro lado.- yo no puedo, ver sangre.

Me doy cuenta.- asentí yo sonriendo.- eh… necesitas que te lleve al trabajo?

Vas a ir hoy?

Si, tengo turno… tu no?

No… pedí el día de hoy, yo… Yuu y yo…- pero se detuvo rápidamente.- bueno, tengo que irme.- a la sola mención del nombre me irrité sobremanera.

De acuerdo… yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde. Nos vemos después.- y sin esperar nada más, me volví y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Terminé de arreglar las cosas de mi habitación, y con paso apresurado, salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras de la casa como bólido.

Cariño, a donde vas?

La voz de mi madre se alzó desde la cocina y yo corrí, no sin echar una mirada furtiva al reloj de la sala.

Disculpa que no me quedé para la comida, pero es que ya voy tarde para el trabajo.

Ah… bien, pensé que hoy te ibas a ver con ese muchacho.- gemí internamente cuando la palabra salió levemente despectiva de sus labios.

No mamá, hoy no voy a ver a Yuu… igual me voy, nos vemos después.

Vete con cuidado por favor!- la escuché gritar antes de salir de la casa.

Y es que yo no podía culpar a mi madre… últimamente parecía tener la razón en todo…

Yuu parecía haberse convertido en alguien más desde unas semanas después de que habíamos comenzado a salir… me sentí muy rara con él ahora… y no sabía por que.

Incluso en un principio, yo no había comenzado a salir con él por que en realidad lo amara… sino más bien por que el parecía ser demasiado tenaz… y yo no podía dejar olvidados todos sus esfuerzos…

Sin embargo… las cosas habían cambiado…

Y al parecer mamá, no era la única que tenía la razón.

Tomoyo había dejado de salir con todos con los que ella y yo solíamos divertirnos… y ahora estaba con su novio Eriol, Toji al parecer había quedado en el olvido…

Y tampoco podía culparla de no querer verle más…

No después de cómo se había comportado él con ella…

Y ahora, su comportamiento se asemejaba de más al de Yuu… que demonios estaba sucediendo??

Mis pies parecían producir eco cada vez que pisaban el asfalto y yo estaba cansándome ya, cuando al fin pude ver, al fondo de una calle cercana la cafetería en la que había estado trabajando los últimos meses.

Di mis últimos pasos y entré casi corriendo en el lugar.

Vas a tirar a alguien con tus carreras… es peligroso correr en lugares cerrados… no lo sabías?

La voz se alzó justo a un lado de mi, y yo me volví rápidamente, observando los ojos miel que me miraban con burla contenida… a veces me preguntaba si Shaoran en seri pensaba que era su payaso personal.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le aventé uno de los servilleteros de plástico que el esquivó con un movimiento diestro.

Si que me lo enseñaron, puedes ver que me iba bastante bien en clase de deportes!- exclamé sin decir ya más y corriendo de nuevo hasta los vestidores.

Li, Kinomoto!!

Me detuve antes de cruzar la puerta, para volverme lentamente, encontrándome cara a cara con el superior… menos mal que el jefe no nos había visto.

Tendrán quedarse después de turno, les toca hacer limpieza!

Suspiré sintiéndome menos culpable… a todos les tocaba limpiar el local algunas veces… supuse que ya era hora de que me tocara a mi.

Asentí y justamente después, me metí en los vestidores sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

Puse la quinta silla encima de la mesa, y respiré cansadamente.

Vaya, que pésima condición tienes!

Hice caso omiso al comentario y seguí limpiando las mesas.

Oye Sakura, por que no te sientas un rato… se ve que lo necesitas en serio.- me dijo haciéndolo el mismo. Me encogí de hombros después de pensarlo por un rato, y me acerqué a la mesa en donde estaba él.

Tengo mucho sueño.- susurré poniendo mi cabeza en mi brazo, que ahora descansaba en la mesa.

Si bueno, no eres la excepción.- afirmó, mientras se estiraba en la silla y dejaba salir un bostezo.

Necesito relajarme urgentemente.- acepté suavemente.- la escuela ha estado muy pesada últimamente…

Si, aún siguen molestando con el examen de admisión a la universidad.

Que vas a hacer?- quise saber, volviendo a una posición recta en mis silla.

Pues estudiar, que más?- me reí sin poder evitarlo, para luego negar con la cabeza.

No, me refiero, a que vas a hacer después… que quieres estudiar?

Por que quieres saberlo?- preguntó alzando sus dos cejas.

Curiosidad.- admití yo, no sabiendo el exacto motivo que me hacía preguntarlo.

La curiosidad mató al gato Sakura…- me dijo sonriendo, sin agregar nada más.

No me lo dirás?

Lo dejaré a tu imaginación.

Hice un mohín con los labios y me incliné un poco más sobre la mesa.

Harías bastante bien de………… doctor?- probé yo. Shaoran se sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Estás bastante lejos Sakura.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me propuse a hablar de nuevo… pero de pronto, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Metí la mano a la bolsa de mi delantal y contesté.

Habla Sakura.

Me callé levemente al escuchar unas palabras al otro lado de la línea… y me encogí en el asiento, roja como una cereza, esperando que mi acompañante no hubiese escuchado los gritos de Yuu, que salían del teléfono.

Hice un movimiento de cabeza en forma de disculpa y me levanté de mi asiento, caminando unos pasos lejos del lugar, ante la mirada interrogante del de ojos miel.

_**(Shaoran)**_

La miré por unos segundos, tratando de contener la rabia que me acometía cada vez que dejaba salir alguna palabra de su boca… y es que yo sabía a la perfección con quien estaba hablando ella…

Si, lo sé… es que…- y se detuvo, mientras el seguía hablando.- Pensé que lo sabías.- protestó luego débilmente.- no, aún no he terminado, no puedo irme ahora, estoy limpiando algunas cosas y… si, iré a casa en cuanto me desocupe… lo siento yo, no era mi intensión te lo juro. Bien… si, te llamaré en cuanto esté ahí. Si, adiós.

Sakura se quedó congelada en el mismo lugar después de colgar el teléfono, parecía no estar segura de si volverse o no. Pero al final de cuentas, guardó de nuevo su celular y se dirigiió de nuevo a la mesa.

Yo… disculpa.- susurró sentándose frente a mi.

Por que te disculpas?- pregunté segundos después de observar su rostro sonrojado.

No, yo… nada olvídalo. Será mejor que me apresure, tengo que volver a casa.- y sin más, se levantó del asiento, y se volvió para seguir trabajando con las mesas.

No importa… déjalo, si necesitas volver, yo terminaré por ti… pero antes…- me levanté también de la silla y ella giró para poder escuchar lo que yo tenía para decirle.

No, ya lo hago yo… no es mucho de todas formas.- dijo tomando de nuevo el trapito en sus manos.

Quiero hablar contigo.

En cuanto dije lo anterior, pude darme cuenta de que sus ojos se habían abierto en fingido desconcierto, y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar levemente.

Ah!, ya, ehmm, y bueno creo que será mejor que hablemos otro día… se me está haciendo tarde.- soltó rápidamente.

No. Quiero hablar contigo……… ahora.- sentencié mirándola fijamente. Sakura pareció razonarlo por unos segundos.

Que… de que quieres hablar?- preguntó lentamente.

La miré por un instante, que me pareció eterno… y es que yo no estaba seguro de querer pelearme con ella… por que algo si era seguro, ella se iba a molestar… y mucho.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar que las cosas continuaran así… el no la merecía…

Recordé la forma en la que el solía tratarla, casi como basura, y la sangre comenzó a hervir en mis venas.

Me apoyé en la barra y me crucé de brazos, pero no pude permanecer calmado por mucho tiempo.

Por que demonios dejas que te trate de esa forma?!- pregunté furioso. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y retrocedió.

De…. De que hablas?

Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero!... ese imbécil de Toonami, te trata de una forma muy desagradable!, como puedes permitirlo?!

Eso no te incumbe Shaoran… no sabes ni siquiera lo que estás diciendo.- aseguró ella con voz frágil.

Ah no?!... por quien me tomas?! No estoy ciego Sakura.- afirmé mientras me acercaba a ella.

Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!! No te metas!- soltó al fin desesperada, cuando ya estaba frente a ella.

Por que le dejas hacerte esto!?... le tienes miedo verdad?

Yo no le tengo miedo!- Sakura había retrocedido una distancia considerable, hasta llegar a una mesa lejana, donde se apoyó.

Deja que te ayude…- pedí suavemente.

No necesito de tu ayuda. – estaba tan enfadada que yo creí que comenzaría a arrojarme la primera cosa que se le pusiera en frente. Pero… es que por que tenía que ser tan terca? Me acerqué a ella todavía y no me sorprendí al ver, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y parecía temblar como hoja al viento.

Por que no dejas que te ayude.- me voz se cortó cuando ella me miró fijamente y una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos. Incliné mi rostro al de ella y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla… su piel estaba mojada pero seguía estando igual de cálida que siempre.

Déjame sola.- replicó suavemente cerrando los ojos. Su respiración, chocó ligera contra mis labios y me sentí temblar también.

Sakura…

Estoy bien… te lo prometo.- susurró después.

No!, vas a esperar a que quiera hacerte algo?!, que pase solo de palabras ofensivas, las cuales ni siquiera deberías de permitir?!

El no haría eso!!

Si que lo haría!... y lo hará Sakura, lo hará, sin importar nada… te lo puedo asegurar.

Corta con eso!... ya te dije que estoy bien!

No lo estás… yo…- pero me detuve cuando de pronto ella me empujó levemente para adelante.

Aléjate… esto no es contigo!

Y sin más, caminó hacia la salida del local, salió por la puerta, y la cerró con fuerza.

Me quedé parado, como si aún no captara lo sucedido…

Maldita sea!!- solté golpeando la mesa con el puño, con mucha fuerza.

_**(Sakura)**_

Me miré en el espejo de los servicios, por centésima vez en lo que llevaba del día… que, gracias al cielo, ya estaba por terminar.

Agradecí mentalmente, el hecho de que las clases terminarán en solo algunos minutos más… y es que de verdad me sentía muy mal.

En primera, ninguno de mis compañeros, habían dejado de preguntarme si me sentía indispuesta o si tal vez estaba enferma. Las malditas ojeras me habían delatado… y es que mis ojos parecían dos jitomates, rojos e hinchados.

Me había pasado horas llorando la noche anterior, en cuanto había caído en mi cama… ni siquiera recordé… o al menos no tuve ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de llamar a Yuu. Y supuse que el ya estaría enfadado por eso.

No lo había visto en todo el día… y para ser sincera, no era solo a él a quien había intentado evitar.

Shaoran había estado intentando hablar conmigo y cada vez que eso sucedía… le huía como hoja que lleva el viento.

Maldije en voz baja… y es que yo me había dado cuenta de que tenía un muy grave problema…

Había intentado llamar a Tomoyo, esa misma mañana, pero ya había salido al instituto, y tampoco había tenido suerte para hablar con ella en todo lo que llevaba del día… y para ser sincera, estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

Volví a mojarme el rostro por cuarta vez desde que había entrado en el baño, y me recargue en la barra.

De pronto mi celular sonó… de nuevo.

Llevaba ya al menos cinco veces, y yo sabía quien era… tal vez por eso me mostraba tan reacia para contestar la llamada telefónica. Pero esta vez… tomé el teléfono.

_Donde demonios estás?!, llevo tratando de localizarte más de una hora, quien diantres te crees?!- _suspiré suavemente cuando lo escuché. Y tuve que buscar el pretexto más estúpido.

Lo lamento, olvidé el teléfono en la mochila.

_Siempre con tus putos pretextos Sakura!! Te he dicho mil veces que siempre traigas el maldito celular!_

Lo sé… yo…

_Donde mierdas andas eh??... quiero verte ahora. Te estaré esperando en el patio trasero, en cinco minutos, cinco minutos escuchaste bien?_

Si… yo, ahora voy.

Colgué de inmediato, y el dolor de cabeza regresó con ímpetu.

No quise pensar en nada más… y salí del baño cerrado la puerta detrás de mi.

Noté que ya había empezado a atardecer, supuse que ya la mayoría, sino es que todos, estarían ya lejos del instituto… y por un instante… recordé lo que había dicho el chico de ojos miel… y me detuve.

Y entonces fue que me di cuenta…

De que las cosas no iban a cambiar nunca… si yo no hacía algo…

Pero que podía hacer?

Me sentí desesperada, y atemorizada mientras reanudaba la marcha… pensé que lo mejor sería no hacer enfadar a Yuu, ya tendría algún rato para pensar en cortar las cosas de la mejor manera…

Caminé algunos pasos más, sobre el pasto, hasta que pude vislumbrar la entrada al patio de servicio… y ahí estaba él.

Hola… yo…- sentí que esas dos palabras, me habían costado la vida, al pronunciarlas.

Vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer. Y ahora que te sucede?- preguntó con molestia en su voz. Supuse que había notado lo de mis ojos.

Na… nada.

No me llamaste ayer.- acusó tomando unos pasos hasta mi mientras yo me obligué a permanecer en el mismo lugar.

Llegué muy tarde y… no quise despertarte…

No me vengas con esas tonterías… que estabas haciendo?

Yo…- mi voz tembló de nuevo cuando salió y yo apreté mis manos para tratar de mantener la calma.

Tu que?... habla que no tengo todo tu tiempo.

Bueno, es que, Shaoran y yo, nos quedamos haciendo limpieza y…- iba a proseguir cuando el me interrumpió bruscamente.

Tu y quien??

Me quedé helada en mi lugar… maldición!! Como se me había ocurrido soltar una cosa así?!

Acaso mencionaste a Li?... Que Putas estabas haciendo con él?!

Nada!!... solo estábamos haciendo la limpieza de la cafetería y…

Oh… ya entiendo… así que ahora es Shaoran, verdad?...

De que hablas?- pregunté ahora si, retrocediendo algunos pasos, hasta tocar la pared con la espalda.

Estás quedando con ese estúpido!!- acusó con los ojos rojos de furia.

NO!, te juro que no Yuu… solo es un compañero de trabajo y él..- me quedé callada cuando sus brazos chocaron contra la pared, dejándome acorralada contra la misma.

Eres una mentirosa!!

No!!, Yuu escucha!!...

No digas ni una palabra más, sino quieres que te haga pagar en este mismo lugar!- y sin más, me tomó de los hombros, y sin que yo pudiera en realidad evitarlo, me lanzó con fuerza al suelo.

Grité.

Y grité aún más fuerte cuando lo sentí encima de mí…

El pánico fluyó por todo mi cuerpo, cuando entendí que era lo que se proponía hacer.

No sé en realidad de donde saqué fuerzas, pero cuando traté de quitarlo de encima mío, haciendo un intento vano para levantarme del suelo, él me golpeó justo en la mejilla, con mucha fuerza. Grité de nuevo y caí al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza en el acto. Fue entonces que desesperadamente comencé a intentar golpearlo yo, hasta que mi dedo, quedó incrustado en su ojo.

En ese instante, cayó hacia atrás tocando la parte herida de su rostro y yo me levanté del suelo con una rapidez inimaginable de mi parte.

Pequeña zorra!!

Antes de que hubiera podido dar tres pasos, ya me tenía agarrada de nuevo por la cintura, mientras trataba de tirarme por segunda vez al suelo.

Esta vez hice lo posible para evitar contacto con el duro asfalto.

Suéltame!!

No escuché su respuesta, en realidad solo era capaz de gritar a diestra y siniestra mientras aún podía hacerlo, inclusive pedí ayuda al viento, con fuerza.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que yo volviera dar de lleno en el asfalto, de espaldas, me dolió mucho esta vez…

Mucho más que la anterior.

Sentí que las fuerzas se iban alejando de mi poco a poco y mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, trataba de alejar con repulsión marcada en mi rostro al que hasta hacía poco, había sido mi "novio"

Pero que tonta había sido…

Todos habían tenido razón… mi madre… Tomoyo… hasta Eriol algunas veces me lo había llegado a decir… y Shaoran…

Me di cuenta de que en realidad, estaba perdida en ese momento… por que nadie podía venir a ayudarme…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, cuando no pude hacer nada para evitar que la blusa de mi uniforme quedara prácticamente destrozada, por la feroz embestida hacia mi persona.

Traté de gritar una vez más, pero mi garganta estaba seca… no podía pronunciar palabra ya…

Tomé una bocanada de aire para tratar de darme valor y poder sobreponerme a cualquier cosa que se me viniera encima…

Por que era mi culpa…

Por que era demasiado tonta como para pensar que el podía haber cambiado…

Y solo, justamente en ese momento, me recordé el haber negado la ayuda del de ojos miel…

Y me arrepentí… por que ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba de alguien que me ayudara. Y aunque sabía que nadie vendría… no pude evitar pronunciar su nombre en mi mente…

_Shaoran_

Por que suponía este momento para pensar en él…??

_Shaoran…_

Note que las lágrimas ahora eran muchas más, que antes, mis ojos me ardían, y mi mejilla me molestaba demasiado como para poder dejar salir cualquier otro sonido… mis manos que estaban apresadas entre el piso y las de él se sentían acalambradas… y yo estaba comenzando a marearme… tenía unas ganas locas de vomitar por la repulsión y el asco que la misma acción a la que ahora estaba sometida, me causaba.

Mi corazón latía muy, muy rápido…

Pero por un instante… dejó de hacerlo…

Por que yo había dejado de respirar…

Cuando había escuchado su voz…

Quítale las manos de encima, o te hago trizas en este instante!!

La furiosa advertencia se hizo presente en el aire… y la misma voz de Shaoran Li… que yo ya podía reconocer en cualquier lugar y momento, me dejó pasmada.

No podía abrir los ojos… aunque lo quería con toda mi alma… pero mis párpados se sentían demasiado pesados, como para sobreponerse a la poca luz del sol, que no duraría ya por más tiempo.

No te metas en esto Li!- rugió Yuu con fuerza, mientras me seguía apresando bajo su propio peso.

No voy a repetirlo de nuevo!... Aléjate de ella!- se me encogió el corazón en cuanto escuche esas palabras… que hacía él allí? Quise saberlo con toda mi alma… pero no podía encontrar una razón… mi mente no estaba trabajando al cien de todas formas.

PUDRETE!! ELLA ES MÍA! Y HAGO CON ELLA LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA!

No… no voy a dejar que le hagas daño… NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS LO MISMO QUE A MEI!!- gritó ahora el de ojos miel.

DETENME SI PUEDES ENTONCES!

Y lo que siguió, no pude saberlo muy bien.

Un golpe seco se escuchó por todo el patio, mientras el peso sobre mi, se liberaba, y yo volvía a respirar con normalidad. Gemí levemente cuando sentí que me dolía mucho la espalda y la cadera, y con cuidado, gire sobre mi cuerpo, quedando acostada de lado.

-Shaoran!!- varias voces se alzaron desde algunos pasos más atrás y de pronto, todo quedó en silencio.

-Maldito cobarde!!

Tomé un poco de aire, como si eso en realidad fuera a ayudarme a sentirme mejor, y entonces escuché unos pasos cercanos a mí.

Sakura…- su voz llegó a mis oídos, clara y suave.- Sakura… estás bien?

Y fue entonces que pude abrir mis ojos, tras hacer el grande esfuerzo… y los vi.

Sus ojos miel me miraban de una forma extraña. Pude vislumbrar preocupación, y a la vez alivio en ellos… eran tan expresivos…

Por favor… dime algo… dime que estás bien…- suplicó mientras me levantaba suavemente tomándome del cuello y apoyaba su frente en la mía.

Sha… Shaoran.- susurré débilmente… pero al segundo siguiente, perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Escuché el reclamo de mi mejor amiga desde el otro lado del aparato, y no pude evitar el hacer girar mis pupilas… y es que llevaba diciéndome lo mismo, los últimos tres días.

Por que no simplemente lo haces?- preguntó de nuevo, casi enajenada, suspirando ruidosamente por la bocina del teléfono.

Ya te lo dije… no he tenido tiempo.- dije mientras tomaba uno de los coladores, para terminar de hacer la cena.

No me vengas con esas estupideces!

No lo son!

Sakura, escucha.- continuó ella por el teléfono.- tienes que decírselo. Te vas a arrepentir sino lo haces!

Y eso era algo que yo sabía de sobra… pero como decirlo.

Tomoyo… tengo que cortar… mis padres no tardan en llegar, y no he terminado de hacer la cena si?... disculpa… hablaremos mañana. Salúdame a Eriol. Adiós.

Y colgué, ante el reclamo frustrado que ella mando, desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Bufé lentamente y me encaminé al fregadero. Mis padres habían salido a una reunión desde temprano, y por obvias razones no iban a volver hasta ya entrada la noche…

Pero yo no quería seguir hablando del tema con mi prima… no era una buena idea, y yo aún no me sentía como para andar divagando en eso.

Miré por la ventana, mientras enjuagaba uno de los cubiertos que había usado hacía un momento…

Había comenzado a llover, casi minutos después de que mis padres salieran de casa… y el clima estaba bastante tétrico y frío.

Recordé entonces ese día. El clima era el mismo… y eso no era normal en mi estado… no al menos que sucediera cada mes.

Y era cierto… ya había pasado algún tiempo…

Pero como iba yo a saber que iba a ser él…

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me sequé las manos con un trapito, que descansaba en el mueble a mi lado.

Me apoyé suavemente en el mismo, y entonces cerré mis ojos con fuerza…

Tomoyo… como siempre era de esperarse, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Yo debía hablar con él… ni siquiera le había podido dar las gracias de que me hubiese casi rescatado de mi ex novio…

Me había quedado inconciente en el momento en el que él había regresado a mi, y me había tomado en sus brazos.. y después… después todo había sido muy rápido. Me habían llevado al hospital, para ver si no tenía más heridas, y yo no lo había visto de nuevo ese día.

Ya iba para el cuarto día… y yo aún no había hablado con él.

Y quería hacerlo… pero, no tenía la fuerza ni el valor necesario para hacerlo. Shaoran incluso había intentado hacer algún tipo de contacto conmigo… pero todas las veces, había terminado evitándolo… y es que tenía mucho miedo…

Por que me había dado cuenta… de que él, me gustaba… me gustaba y mucho.

No supe en realidad cuando empezó… pero tampoco me importaba… solo sabía que estaba práctica y completamente perdida en él.

Y el saber que él solo había ido a ayudarme por que no quería que me sucediera lo mismo que a esa otra chica… por que yo no había podido olvidar sus palabras…

Incluso había logrado preguntarle a Tomoyo y sacarle un poco de información, para seguir torturándome… sabiendo que ningún otro tipo de sentimiento lo había movido para ir en mi rescate…

Me sentí estúpida y avergonzada por todo…

Y ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos. Tenía un miedo terrible de que el se diera cuenta de lo que era tan visible en mi, con solo mirarme podría saberlo.

No podría soportar un rechazo de su parte… por que sabía que él no estaba enamorado de mi.

Esa era la cruda realidad en la que me envolvía últimamente.

Recordé el momento en que, pensé que estaba perdida… y un temblor me recorrió por completo. Sin embargo… me sentía tranquila de saber que a él no le había sucedido nada malo. La llegada de sus amigos había hecho correr al desgraciado de Yuu… y gracias al cielo no se había acercado a mi en el tiempo que había pasado.

El ruido feroz de un trueno, me sacó de mis pensamientos, y fue peor, cuando todo el rastro de luz en la casa se perdió llevándose mi calma consigo también.

Respiré pesadamente y logré sentarme en el suelo con cuidado de no resbalar ni golpearme con nada en el camino hacia abajo.

Entonces… algo extraño sucedió…

El timbre de mi casa… comenzó a sonar.

Me pregunté quien podría ser, mientras me levantaba de mi lugar. Tal vez eran mis padres… pero normalmente no regresaban tan temprano del trabajo…

Me tomé con fuerza del filo del mueble y escuché el timbre sonar de nuevo.

No estaba segura de que hacer… debería abrir?

Mi colonia era bastante segura... así que posiblemente solo estaba delirando o siendo algo exagerada, así que me acerqué un poco más al mueble y abrí el cajón que estaba a un lado, pensando que tal vez me serviría… solo por si las dudas. Saqué lo primero que toqué y después comencé a caminar con paso lento hasta la puerta…

Tomé aire y puse mi mano en la perilla… y la hice girar suavemente, para poder abrir la puerta.

Y entonces…

Por que demonios me estás apuntando con un pelador?

Y yo me sentí morir en ese instante…

Que estaba haciendo él allí?!

No pude reaccionar en el instante en el que el hizo la pregunta… por que hasta después me di cuenta de que mi arma secreta, había resultado ser un pela papas.

Maldije en mi mente, y bajé rápidamente la mano a un costado.

Shaoran!.. que… que haces aquí?- pregunté aún desconcertada, y con las mejillas rojas como tomate. A él pareció hacerle mucha gracia la pregunta, por que me sonrió con ímpetu.

Quería hablar contigo.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, y pasando una mano por su cabello chocolate.

Eh… Sakura, no se si te diste cuenta, pero esta lloviendo a chorros aquí… y bueno, no quisiera agarrar una pulmonía o algo parecido.- confesó el con sorna.

Y era cierto, el estaba mojado completamente, de pies a cabeza… pero yo me había quedado muda, simplemente mirándolo…

Por que aún no entendía que estaba haciendo allí?

Que demonios estaba haciendo el allí?!

Me sentí desesperada al saber, que no quería enterarme de la razón por la que el estaba allí… tal vez… tal vez…

Se había dado cuenta!!

OH DIOS!!

Sakura??... estás bien?- le escuché preguntar suavemente, cuando se inclinó hacia mi… y yo no pude evitar el tomar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Eh?... ah! Yo…- lo intenté… juro que intenté que algo coherente saliera de mi boca… pero falle miserablemente.

Siento haber llegado sin avisar… disculpa.- comenzó él al ver que yo estaba en monosílabos.

No.. no, importa… yo… - tomé un poco de aire y después lo miré.- de… decías que querías hablar conmigo?- me arrepentí en el acto cuando pregunté… por que de pronto, noté que sus ojos se volvían oscuros… muy oscuros, casi como si estuviera tratando de contenerse de decir algo.

Si.- su respuesta sencilla me hizo temblar.

Ah… bien yo… estoy algo ocupada, te parece si hablamos mañana?- pregunté sin mirarlo realmente, retorciendo mis manos.

No… por que has estado evitándome?

Yo!!... No!... yo… es que…- intenté decir algo de nuevo, pero las palabras seguían revueltas en mi cabeza, y los nervios no me estaban ayudando nada.

Si… tú has estado evitándome desde hace días.- sentenció suavemente, acercándose unos pasos a mí, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Shaoran yo… no, en serio, es solo que, bueno… quería hablarte… pero…- no podía seguir mirándolo, así que fije mi vista en el suelo y seguí.- no pude agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi.- conseguí articular.- gracias… muchas gracias… pero bueno, ya ves que estoy bien y… te agradezco que hayas venido, pero en serio que tengo que…- el me miró frunciendo el ceño con fuerza, como si no comprendiera por que estaba actuando así.

Sakura…

La forma en que dijo mi nombre me hizo temblar de nuevo… y mientras lo miraba de nuevo y me perdía en sus ojos… no pude evitar la pregunta que salió después…

Por que?... – pregunté suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo.- por que me ayudaste?

_**(Shaoran)**_

Me quedé mudo ante su pregunta…

Pero que tipo de pregunta era esa??... como que por que la había ayudado?!... quiero decir, cualquiera podría saberlo… ella estaba en apuros y yo simplemente la ayudé… no es como si tuviera demasiad ciencia. Pero aún así no pude evitar notar, que su pregunta podría tal vez tener algún significado diferente, implícito…

Supongo que mi expresión la alarmó, por que de pronto sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas.

Oh!... Cielos… olvida lo que pregunté… yo… bueno, gracias, y ehmm, te veré luego.

Fue rápida..

Muy rápida.

Prácticamente pensé, que lograría escapar. Pero mi reacción fue un poco más rápida y anticipada.

Por que justo cuando ella se había dado la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en su casa, alargué mi mano, y tomé la suya con fuerza, deteniéndola de su huída.

No, no te vas a escapar tan rápido… quieres explicarme a que va todo esto?!... no comprendo por que te comportas así?!

Sus ojos brillaron extrañamente, y su boca se abrió en una perfecta "o", como si estuviera haciendo realmente un esfuerzo por no decirme lo que le sucedía.

De… de que estás hablando… yo…

Te comportas como si fuera casi a comerte Sakura, que te sucede?... estás molesta por algo?... hice algo malo… por que no me lo dices?!- exclamé acercándome más a ella. La expresión de pánico en su rostro me alarmó… y si él le había hecho algo?!- Sakura… te pasó algo malo… dímelo por favor!

Malo?

Si… acaso Yuu… te hizo algo?... te sucedió algo desagradable Sakura?

Entonces algo extraño pasó… por que su expresión pareció cambiar radicalmente.

Por que te interesa tanto!?... déjame en paz Li!- y si… yo había visto lágrimas en sus ojos, que ahora bajaban entremezcladas con la lluvia, mientras ella trataba de soltarse desesperadamente de mi.

Que…

Suéltame, por favor.- gimió por último. Entonces me acerqué más a ella, y tomándola de los hombros comencé a sacudirla levemente.

Niña por dios!! Que demonios te sucede?!

Nada!!... no me sucede nada!!... por que demonios, vienes tu?!... ya no tienes que aparentar estar preocupado por mi… solo, solo vete!!

Me quedé de piedra cuando la escuché decir aquello… y es que, en serio que yo no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo ella.

Aparentar!!... Por que piensas eso?!, si en la única maldita cosa en la que he estado pensando en meses, es en ti!!- rugí mientras le apretaba los hombros levemente. Sus ojos me miraron por unos segundos, tan abiertos y brillantes… pero después simplemente se volvió alejando su mirada de la mía.

Eres un mentiroso… no es en mi en quien piensas… es en esa chica, y yo…- su voz se corto y comenzó a sollozar segundos después.- deja de decirme esas cosas… sé que no son ciertas!!

De que estás hablando Sakura?... mira no sé lo que estás pensando… pero yo… tengo que decirte que yo…

No!...- al escuchar su grito me detuve.- no necesito tu compasión Li… no quiero oírlo!!

Compasión?- repetí anonado…

Si!... no estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo, para tomar venganza contra Yuu?... no hiciste todo esto, para evitar que yo cayera como otra alma en desgracia, tal como le sucedió a esa chica Mei?... – se detuvo un momento y luego me miró para continuar.- te lo agradezco… en serio te agradezco que me hayas ayudado… pero por favor… deja de torturarme así, al menos si no vas a corresponder mis sentimientos, necesito que te alejes!

Entonces…

Mi corazón se detuvo… y lo sentí de nuevo…

Ese calor que desde hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido… estaba de nuevo allí…

Y no pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa.

Sakura…- susurré casi como si no pudiera creer lo que ella había dicho… ella… ella estaba… estaba enamorada de mi!

Déjame por favor!- casi suplicó suavemente contra mi rostro.

Tu… tu creíste que yo…- me detuve y tomé aire para poder continuar mientras tomaba su rostro con mis manos heladas por el clima y la lluvia.- creíste que yo lo hacía por esas razones?... creíste que… no me importabas?

Yo…

Sakura… yo… no voy a negarte que así fue…- sus ojos se cerraron y trató de separarse de mi con urgencia.- espera!... déjame continuar… en un principio fue así, pero… yo…

… Tu… tu, que?- pergunto suavemente. Sonreí levemente y entonces apoyé mi frente en la suya.

Yo… no pude evitarlo… te juro que lo intenté muchas veces… pero… pequeña niña tonta… me enamoré de ti. – dije en un pequeño susurro contra sus labios. Ella me miró por un momento, separándose de mi, colocando sus manos en mi pecho para tratar de verme mejor… pero no pude aguantar…

Shaoran… yo…

Y eso fue todo.

No pudo continuar, por que en ese momento, rodee con un brazo su cintura y con mi otra mano su cuello, atrayéndola hacia mi con fuerza, y haciendo chocar mis labios con la misma fuerza, contra los suaves de ella.

Sakura se sorprendió bastante por mi reacción, pero no me importó, de hecho, dejé de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fueran sus labios y lo bien que se sentía tenerlos contra los míos. Después de unos segundos… sentí sus manos ir directamente a mi cabello, haciendo presión para acercarme aún más a ella.

Sonreí mientras la besaba…

Sus labios eran muy suaves y dulces… y yo me sentía extasiado por lo que al parecer, ella solía producir en cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Un gemido salió de su boca, cuando acercándola más por la cintura, profundicé el beso.

_**(Sakura)**_

Juro, que en el instante en que el dijo esas palabras, me sentí morir de la felicidad…

Incluso estaba por responderle… cuando repentinamente me tomó en sus brazos, y me besó.

Me quedé pasmada… casi como si no pudiera creer que estaba sucediéndome algo así…

Por que era él…

No pude evitar rodear su cuello con mis brazos, para luego subir a su cabello y enterrar mis dedos en la suave y mojada mata de cabello chocolate que tanto me gustaba…

Pensé que iba a perder el equilibrio cuando me acercó aún más, estrechándome contra él, entonces gemí con fuerza mientras me apretaba a él también… no quería separarme… nunca…

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme por completo, cuando su lengua se deslizó por mis labios con suavidad extenuante, y abrí mis labios para recibirlo con gusto.

Ya no importaba nada…

La lluvia caía con fuerza a nuestro alrededor… y no importaba…

Se separó de mi lentamente, solo para tomar aire, y volver a embestir con fuerza contra mis labios.

Ahora fui yo, quien no pude aguantarme por más tiempo.

Jadeé mientras me ponía de puntitas y seguía besándolo incansablemente. Mordí su labio inferior y un sonido ronco salió de su garganta, cuando interné mi lengua en su boca, la cual el apresó segundos después.

Gemí de nuevo cuando andando algunos pasos hacia la puerta, me inclinó en la madera mojada y siguió besándome… casi creí que podría haberme desmayado.

Susurré su nombre contra sus labios una y otra vez… y es que me encantaba como sonaba.

Separó sus labios de mi boca, para esparcir suaves y ligeros besos por todo mi rostro… y yo reí suavemente… hasta que sentí que sus labios habían bajado súbitamente hasta mi cuello.

Arqueé mi espalda cuando sentí sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello. El había colocado sus brazos a ambos lados de mi, para sostenerse mejor, apoyándose en la puerta, y yo aferré mis manos en sus hombros, casi para no caer ante lo débil que me sentía.

Respirar, ahora me llevaba más trabajo que nunca… sentía un extraño peso en el pecho, y no tenía idea de a que se debía…

Después de algunos segundos, se separó suavemente y dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Lo miré…

El me miró…

Sus ojos miel brillaban tanto, que podrían parecer estrellas…

Me reí mentalmente ante lo cursi que el poseedor de aquellos ojos me hacía sentir…

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello súbitamente, y el se sonrió cuando me abrazó con fuerza.

Sakura?...- dijo él suavemente contra mi oído.

Mhmm…

No vuelvas a apuntarme con un pelador de papas por favor…

Me separé de él y lo miré por unos segundos interrogante.

Eres un completo tonto Shaoran Li.- su risa sonó grave en cuanto la dejó salir.

Si bueno… aún así me quieres verdad?- no pude evitar sonreír ante su pregunta. Y sin esperar ya más tiempo, volvió a inclinarse sobre mi con lentitud, hasta que mis labios lo recibieron gustosos.

Y es que… el tenía razón, yo lo quería demasiado, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta desde cuando… pero, acaso importaba?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

N/A:

EHHH 50 paginas!! Jeje.

Ehmm.. bueno, para ser sincera… nunca pensé en terminar así la historia.. Básicamente por que esta no era mi idea.. esto se reduce a muchas ideas inconclusas de mi parte, juntas en este one shot.

Quizás quedó un poco extraño… pero juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo… quedó muy tedioso?... les gustó?... poquito, mucho?... no sé que tan buena sea para las historias cortas… pero bueno, ustedes digan. Espero que les haya alegrado tan siquiera una pequeña parte de su día.

Mil gracias por leer.

Besos

Chisaki Kamikaze.


End file.
